Where Have I Seen A Black Cauldron Before?
by k-a-dg
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written in 2013. Paragraphs by the Horned King written by Tumblr user hornedkingofannuvin. The characters of the Horned King & Ariel are completely owned by the Walt Disney Company.


Ariel wandered around the shoreline, idly picking seashells out of the warm, pale sand. The weather was absolutely perfect, the sub shining so brightly that it made the blue waves of the ocean sparkle and glisten. Admiring it, Ariel felt proud that she could call the beautiful water in front of her first home.

Turning away for a moment to look for more shells, Ariel noticed a dark figure standing where the sand met the boardwalk. It was gazing at her, making her a bit uncomfortable. She tried not to look at it and pretend she didn't notice. Instead, she tucked a long red strand behind her ear and bent to retrieve another shell.

 _The ocean; how he loathed the ocean._

Upon sensing the presence of a living creature draw near, the Horned King turned his head and stared at the young, red-headed woman that approached. She seemed oblivious to his presence; _for the moment, at least._

Soon enough, the woman was approached by three of the Horned King's huntsman.

When she straightened up, Ariel gasped and took a step back upon seeing 3 little men staring up at her menacingly. She wrapped around her stomach as her gaze shot forward, looking at the dark creature, who hadn't since moved.

The men drew their swords and surrounded the red-headed woman, but they did not attack. Not unless the Horned King ordered it.

After a moment, the lich came walking forward, surveying the red-headed woman from head-to-toe.

"… Shouldn't you be in resting?"

Ariel stood still when the dark creature approached her, weary of its move. Its deep, eerie voice frightened her, but she didn't show it.

She hugged her stomach tighter, giving the horned creature a suspicious look. "Not.. at the moment," she replied hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" The Horned King arched his brow. He walked closer toward the red-headed woman and circled her. "From what I can smell, you are with child."

The huntsmen chuckled darkly at these words, but one glance from the Horned King, and they all fell silent. The lich shook his head; turning back to the woman, the lich continued.

"Even so, I could tell by the way you… _Hold yourself_ ; quite protectively, I shall add. I am not oblivious to the behavior of a soon-to-be-mother."

The Horned King fell silent after that. No, there was still one remnant left in him that _remembered_ , though… _It was_ … _Hazy._

 _Smell!?_ Now Ariel was alarmed, even fearful of this strange thing before her. All she wanted now was to return to the safety of the castle, which loomed over them only a couple of yards away.

Ignoring his question, Ariel asked cautiously, "Why does it concern you?… Who are you?"

"In truth," the Horned King started, turning his back to the red-headed woman. "It doesn't. T'is just a mere surprise to happen across a pregnant woman."

After a moment, the lich glanced over his shoulder at the red-head. "I am the Horned King."

 _Even his name is creepy._ "I see," the redhead said shortly. "Well, if you wouldn't mind.." She glanced down at the men surrounding her. "Would you tell them to release me, so I can go back to my castle?" She cleared her throat, trying to keep her tone evened.

"Your castle…?" The lich arched his brow at those words.

Ariel hesitated, chewing on her lip. _Maybe that wasn't the best thing to tell him, was it, Ariel?_ "Uh, y-yes," she stuttered quickly. "So if you don't mind.." She began walking away from the guards, passing the Horned King.

… However, the huntsmen themselves had overheard Ariel's comment about _living in a castle_. They stood closer to her, almost ready to take hold of her and prevent her from escaping.

"… Why on earth are you wandering away from your castle? Especially given your current condition. Do you not realize the dangers out in the world…?"

Ariel noticed the little men cautiously following her every step. "Because I'm perfectly safe out here. There's nothing to hide from," she stated, pushing the thought of Ursula, or Morgana for that matter, from her mind. _If only he knew who my Daddy was, too._

She turned again from him and started walking off, ignoring the bustling creatures behind her.

… But they were not letting her go. They had their swords, and spears, out, and ready.

"… Do you know why my men show you such hostility?" The Horned King started, clasping his hands, and walking toward the red-headed girl. "You say you came from a castle… Are you a maid? Or… Are you a queen?"

The redhead looked at the swords in the men's hands. She shouldn't have even talked to this "king." She and Eric had always told Melody not to talk to strangers; why couldn't she do the same herself?

"Neither," she snapped. "I am married, but I'm a princess."

The huntsmen laughed coldly at Ariel's response. _Princess, was she_? The lich shook his head.

"You honestly have no idea who I am, do you?"

Ariel inhaled sharply at the response of those around her, and her body became tense. She hugged her stomach tighter. "No. I don't," she said as strongly as she could, despite her anxiety.

The Horned King nodded his head. "I am the Horned King of Annuvin; obviously, you have not heard of me."

"You say you're a princess. Clearly, you must be of importance."

"You already said that," she glared. "But I don't know what a Horned King is. You don't look like a king. You look more like a Halloween costume." Ariel shrugged before continuing, eyeing him suspiciously. "I guess I'm of some importance. I guess." She bit her lip. The redhead didn't like to think of herself as important, but she knew she was, considering she _was_ the princess.

The lich narrowed his eyes. _Bold words, from someone so utterly defenseless_.

"You _guess_? You guess! You are a princess; obviously you are of importance. Imagine what would happen, if I were to take you captive." The huntsmen approached. "And, what makes you all the more special, is the condition you are in. To others, you are a woman of royal statues; to me, you are nothing more than an item for bargaining."

"Sorry, but I'm not for sale," she snapped back, glaring down at the menacing huntsman and stepping back. She turned her attention back to the Horned King. "You have no right to touch me."

"Sorry, but I did not ask for your permission," the Horned King started, shaking his head. _She had nowhere to run; and even if she did, she could not have made it far._

Turning toward the huntsman, the lich motioned his hand for them to seize the red-headed woman.

With his words, the evil king's minions swarmed Ariel, grabbing her as she tried to force them off with one hand. "Get off! GET OFF!" she yelled, kicking at the men as she clutched her stomach. She glared at the Horned King. "What do you even want with me, anyways," she demanded coldly.

"Information," the lich started, turning his back to the red-headed woman. "There is a particular item I want. I have been searching for it for more than two-thousand years but have had no luck. T'is nothing about you, but if there is a chance that you might possess knowledge of this item, then I will do what I can to get you to tell me."

" _But I know nothing of this item_ , you might say." The Horned King shook his head. "I've heard that plenty of times, and I will not take that as an answer."

Ariel looked at his with a puzzled expression as the little men held on tightly to her, preventing her from moving at all. However, once she realized they didn't intend to hurt her, she relaxed only slightly.

"Well, what's the item you're so desperately looking for?" she questioned his profile.

"A black cauldron," the Horned King started. "but it is no normal cauldron. This cauldron possesses power. A power to summon an army of deathless warriors."

The princess stayed silent for a moment, genuinely thinking. _Black cauldron.._ It wasn't a term she'd heard often, but she did know what it was. Something like a magical pot. _Where have I seen a black cauldron before?_

She looked at the Horned King for a few moments. Large black cauldron.. Magical powers… Evil…

 _Ursula._ Ariel gasped and replied, "There's a sea witch. Ursula. She has a.. cauldron of sorts, I guess. She knows spells and potions for practically anything. Like, um.." she bit her lip. "Like giving mermaids legs."

"A sea witch?" The lich arched an eyebrow. _That was strange; the Horned King did not recall hearing any tales what told of a sea-witch._ For now, it was something…

The Horned King walked over and seized the girl's chin. "Do you speak the truth?"

She practically screamed when he put his bony hand to her face, and she flinched, but forced herself to stay still. She stared into his cold eyes. "Yes. I _swear_ on it."

The Horned King narrowed his eyes. He could tell when a person was lying, or speaking the truth, and, for the most part, it seemed as though this woman was truthful. It was only a matter of time before he knew as to whether or not she was _accurate_.

After many moments, the Horned King released his grasp on the woman. He turned to his men and told them to release the woman.

It was silent for a few minutes, both Ariel and the Horned King staring at each other. Finally, much to Ariel's relief, the Horned King and his men released her, moving away from her.

"Do you have all the answers you need, then?" she asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes again slightly.

"For now," the Horned King started, tonelessly. The lich turned his head, staring over his shoulder, and glaring at the pregnant woman with eyes flickering a red-color. "I may return, in case I have any more questions."

Ariel gave a slight nod, taking a step backwards. Though relieved that the Horned King wasn't going to harm her, she knew he was trouble. "Glad to have helped," she said dryly. After taking a few steps more back in the sand, she turned on her heel and walked back to the castle, a chill running down her spine.

She shuddered, wrapping her coat around her stomach again and clutching it protectively. She had never seen such a creature as the Horned King, but she was glad that she was able to act brave, though on the inside, she was trembling with fear.


End file.
